Notations
Apart from the 10 notations already in AD, there are 15 new notations in NG+++. Scientific The most popular notation in this game because most people prefer to use Scientific for large incremental games. Understanding this notation is easy: XeY is equal to X*(10^Y). The value before e is called the mantissa and the value after that is called the exponent. Engineering Like Scientific notation but the exponent is always a multiple of 3. So, X.XXe(3Y+0) is X.XXe3Y, X.XXe(3Y+1) is XX.Xe3Y, and X.XXe(3Y+2) is XXXe3Y. Letters An Engineering notation variant where groups of exponents are turned into words. For Letters notation, e3 is changed to a, e6 is changed to b, e9 is changed to c, etc. After z it goes to aa , ab,.... az, ba, bb,...bz, ca… zz, aaa, etc until the page crashes. Standard Standard notation shows -illion numbers. The standard notation gets bigger as there is more of the number, changing every 3 orders of magnitude. First off, x-illion = 10^(3x+3). Each x-illion is converted to an abbreviation string. The strings up to e30 (9-illion or nonillion) are special and are as follows: K, M, B, T, Qa, Qt, Sx, Sp, Oc, and No. From 10 to 1000, you write the units, then tens, then the hundreds place of the illion in order, using the following list. We start at one in each digit and go up to 9. If a digit is 0 skip that part. * Units place: U, D, T, Qa, Qt, Sx, Sp, O, No * Tens place: Dc, Vg, Tg, Qd, Qi, Sg, St, Og, Nn * Hundreds place: Ce, Dn, Tc, Qe, Qu, Sc, Si, Oe, Ne Break the number up into sequences of three digits starting at the right. Then write each of these strings out separated by dashes. After the last string put nothing, and after each previous one put the next string in the below list. If a given string of 3 digits is 001, don’t write the U, if it’s 0, don’t write anything for that group. For example, 1e3333 is the 1110th illion, so the first group is 110 and the second group is 1. The first group is represented as DcCe and the second group is 1, so we skip the U and represent it as MI, making 1 MI-DcCe. * Special roots: MI, MC, NA, PC, FM, AT, ZP, YC, XN, VE, ME, DE, TE, TeE, PE, HE, HeE, OC, EC, IS, MS, DS, TS, TeS, PS, HS, HeS, OS, ES, TN, MTN, DTN, TTN, TeTN, PTN, HTN, HeTN, OTN, ETN, TeC, MTeC, DTeC, TTeC, TeTeC, PTeC, HTeC, HeTeC, OTeC, ETeC, PC, MPC, DPC, TPC, TePC, PPC, HPC, HePC, OPC, EPC, HC, MHC, DHC, THC, TeHC, PHC, HHC, HeHC, OHC, EHC, HeC, MHeC, DHeC, THeC, TeHeC, PHeC, HHeC, HeHeC, OHeC, EHeC, OC, MOC, DOC, TOC, TeOC, POC, HOC, HeOC, OOC, EOC, EC, MEC, DEC, TEC, TeEC, PEC, HEC, HeEC, OEC, EEC, HT, MHT, and DHT. Cancer Cancer notation works like Letters notation, but with emojis instead. The letter is replaced with an emoji whose name starts with the letter. The emojis are ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ��, ⛔, ��, ��, ❓, ☢, ��, ��, ☂, ✌, ⚠, ❌, ��, and ⚡. The emojis have meanings to fit with the Cancer Notation. Mixed scientific Like Scientific, but numbers below 1e33 use Standard notation. Numbers over 1e33 use Scientific notation. Mixed engineering Like Engineering, but numbers below 1e33 use Standard notation. Numbers over 1e33 use Engineering notation. Logarithm A shorter version of Scientific that only use exponents to represent values. To convert a number to Logarithm, take the log base 10 and prepend e. Brackets A notation made for April Fools Day 2018. It uses brackets to replace numbers, and it uses base 6 because there are 6 kinds of bracket symbols used. They are ), {, , (, and }. These correspond to digits 0-5 in base 6, and it behaves like Logarithm notation but in base 6 instead of 10. Infinity Expresses numbers as powers of infinity (2^1024, or 1.7977e308). The power is followed by the infinity symbol (∞). Greek Numbers are replaced with the letters of the Greek alphabet. (someone explain pls)) Game percentages Numbers are replaced with game percentages. The game percentage can go over 100%, with 100% being at 1e350,000,000. They are measured double-logarithmically. Hexadecimal Scientific notation but in Hexadecimal. The exponent is also base 16. Tetration Tetration is the hyperoperator that comes after addition, multiplication, and exponentiation. Therefore, x^^y (we can write it as yx) is equal to xx^x^...^x^x w/ y x’s. The value before ^^ is called the base and the value after that is called the tower height. In Aarex’s modification, the values are always represented using 2 as the base and fractional heights are placed on top of the tower. So 2^^x = 2^x for x < 1, or 2^2^^(x-1) for x > 1. 2^^1 = 2, 2^^2 = 4, 2^^3 = 16, 2^^4 = 65536, 2^^5 is approximately 2e19728, and 2^^6 is too large for the game to handle. (It has approximately 6e19727 digits, or around e6e19727, while the game's library can only handle up to e1.8e308.) Hyperscientific Like Psi notation’s F, but with only two arguments. xFy = 10^...10^x with y 10s. Psi Like Scientific but recursive and with a fixed length. Also configurable. Morse code A scientific variant, but the values are converted into Morse code digits. Iroha Takes a complicated function and turns the 5 digits into Iroha. List: * いろはにほへとちりぬるをわかよたれそつねならむうゐのおくやまけふこえてあさきゆめみしゑひもせアイウエオカキクケコ Spazzy A notation made by PlanetN9ne, where the notation takes a complex number which the absolute value of the number equals it. For example, |number+number*i|, and either of those numbers could be negative. It is configurable as well, with a sub notation. Simplified Written A notation where each digit is turned into two letters. They are: AAS (Aarex's Abbreviation System) Like Standard, but the parts are changed. Also in standard, there is a space after the number then you have the abbreviation for it (ex: 10 Qa, 123.45 Sp). However in AAS, the space is non-existant (ex: 10Qa, 123.45Sp). Unit parts: k, M, B, T, Qa, Qi, Sx, Sp, Oc, and N. * Units place: U, D, T, Qa, Qi, Sx, Sp, Oc, N * Tens place: D/De, Vg, Tg, Qg, Qq, Sg, Su, Og, Ng * Hundreds place: Ce, Dc, Tc, Qe, Qu, Se, St, Oe, Ne * Special roots: Mi, Mc, Na, Pi, Fe, At, Ze, Yo D and De are toggled using the notation options. AF5LN (Aarex’s Funny 5-Letter Notation) Uses double log interpolation between 0 and e1.79e308 and converts it into a sequence of 5 letters from AAAAA to ZZZZZ. Digit-replacing notations Replaces digits or letters with certain characters. Symbols Lines Country Codes be filled AF2019 (April Fools 2019) This notation cycles in zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcbaZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA9876543210!_ order (with the _ representing a space) and eventually says “April fools!” at a certain point, which is most likely 1e1.8e308. Formerly named “Default” AND set as the default notation as an April Fools joke.